


Trapped

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt!Lavi, Lenalee Allen and Kanda are mentioned, Lots of Lavi feels, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never wanted to die. But now, he just wants the pain to go away.</p>
<p>AKA</p>
<p>Lavi's thoughts during his capture by the Noah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> So, a small prequel to Fragile that took little to no time to write. I'm planning on making this a full series, but it sadly won't be LaviLena, but I'm going to make it the OT4 instead.

He's never wanted to die.

A storm of sorrow and misery, that's what his life has always been - he's watched entire cities fall, the people with shrapnel in their stomachs, the citizens missing their much needed limbs, loved ones screaming over mutilated bodies, and he's seen so much agony that the emotion is forever etched into his mind - but he's never wanted his life to end. He wanted to know everything - every language, every person, every quote, every little detail - and he couldn't do that if he was dead.

But now, he just wants the pain to go away.

-

They try to get the words out of him, but they never will.

With their punches, their threats, they try as they might, but the redhead won't give anything up, he won't tell them about the ones he loves. It hurts so, so much, but he will never give them away, even if batter him and bruise him to the point of death. He cares about them too much to do that.

He wonders, through day and night, about why he had to feel for them so much, and he never has an answer. He just does.

It's came to a point were, even to himself, it's indistinguishable between Bookman Junior, who should have no feelings and who will one day will have to leave those waiting for him behind, and Lavi, the hyperactive exorcist whose always there, whose supposed to hold people dear, because Junior needed to gain their trust. Lavi was meant to be a facade, but even now, he thinks he never was.

From the day he met her, the pretty girl with pigtails, a smile on her lips and a heart big enough for everyone. From the day he met him, a murderous, sword-wielding, always angry young man, with a frown forever written on his face. From the day he met him, a boy with little regard for himself, who cared for everyone and anyone, who just wanted to save.

He lost himself to those people, and he don't think he'll ever regain what he once was.

-

He's pretty sure he's dying.

He can barely see, vision blurred, but, from what he can tell, his legs are bent in odd positions, and even one movement will send pain to cloud his mind. His hands have been clasped behind his back even since they threw him down here, and he can't even twitch. He hasn't eaten in days, starvation causing bones to stick out, and his lips are cracked from lack of water.

All that's swirling around his head is them, their names, their faces, their memories. He can only think of them.

He's... happy? He knows they are alright. Allen's gone, yes, but he was alive. Lenalee was safe back at the order. And Kanda? Well, he was always surviving. They are all fine.

Thoughts of them lull him to sleep, and he figures, as he drifts in and out of conscious, that'll he never wake up again.

-

He's wrong.

He wakens to screams and shouts, and strong arms wrapped around his body. Shining purple eyes look down at him, before they're zooming off into the air.

He never expected someone to come for him. He just happy that she did.


End file.
